Sodor's Battle of the Bands
Sodor's Battle of the Bands is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summery Mal is a Siren out to regain his lost singing powers. Can Thomas and his friends stop Mal? Plot Prologue: Mal Discovers Equestrian Magic The film opens to a cafe in the Equestria Girls universe. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange red mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey watch as a boy in a hood sings and absorbs the red mist into the red gem on his necklace. Bertram complains that the boy is "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The brown-haired boy, who's name is Mal, pulls off his hood and laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that on Sodor. As Evil Anna joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Bertram, Mal notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. He explains to Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram that Equestrian magic has found its way into the human world, and he's going to use it to make everyone adore him. Evil Ryan adds him and his friends. Gwen's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase. Gwen offers to help the twins with their banner, but they decline, much to Gwen's disappointment. When Sierra calls Gwen over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Gwen, making her feel uncomfortable. Anne Maria quickly changes the subject and shows Gwen the banner they made for the showcase (which Sierra used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Gwen again and Gwen hides her face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Gwen laments how she'll never live her past mistakes down. Her friends, now in a hundred-part band called Total Dramas, say they've forgiven her and cheer her up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the hundred bandmates sprout pony ears and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. Anne Maria and Lightning express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Duncan cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Sunset Shimmer enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Duncan criticizes Anne Maria and Lightning's playing, they give an annoyed look. Sunset asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. Ryan says they'll have to excuse her and goes with Sunset to find Tino. The Total Dramas tell her they're not sure if Mike will be present, and Sunset awkwardly excuses herself. Anne Maria is amused by Sunset's behavior, but she stops herself when she remembers that she and Gwen used to be friends. Gwen admits that she never liked Sunset permanently and further regrets her past actions. As Lightning cheers her up, a speaker announcement by Vice Principal Luna summons Gwen to the school foyer. Gwen leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to a new student and the Total Dramas go back to rehearsing. Courtney asks if they can sing a song she wrote, to which Duncan replies that they'll get to it later. Enter Mal At the school entrance, Gwen meets with the new boy - Mal - and shows him around the school. Evil Ryan says that there is something magical here that Mal senses. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's musical showcase; Gwen talks about the event, and Mal is intrigued, with Evil Anna nearly revealing his true nature. When Gwen notices Mal's gem necklace and reaches for it, Mal grabs Gwen's wrist in sudden offense. Mal catches himself and apologizes, explaining that his pendant means a lot to him and he doesn't want anything to happen to it. Mal walks off and Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram follow him, leaving Gwen to ponder his strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Gwen joins her friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new boy, worrying that he knows about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertam have a brief argument before Mal enters. With his beguiling voice, Evil Ryan, Bertram, Evil Anna and a rousing song, Mal convinces the students of Canterlot High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As he sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, red mist forms around them, which Mal absorbs into his pendant. Only Gwen and her friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school(SBotB) Gwen and the Total Dramas suspect that Mal is using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe Mal, now calling himself the Malevolent One, is innocent and even praise him for his Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow red, indicating that they have also fallen under the Malevolent One's spell. The Total Dramas deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Malevolent One's spell. With the rest of the school under the Malevolent One's control, the friends consider getting Mike to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Gwen has an idea. In her locker, she finds an old book with her Autobot symbol on the cover and explains that she used it to write messages to Optimus Prime, which would appear in a book in Optimus's library. Hoping to get a message to Mike, Gwen opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words she hadn't written in a long time... Dear, Optimus Prime. Back on Sodor On Sodor, at the Friendship Rainbow Castle, Mike and his friends lounge about in the throne room when a stallion arrives with a delivery of books from Optimus Prime. One of the books, with Optimus' Autobot symbol on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Mike opens it and discovers Gwen's call for help. Mike determines from Gwen's warning that the Malevolent One is actually an Equestrian siren. Long ago, the siren used his eerie songs to turn ponies against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made him powerful enough to control minds. But before he could conquer Equestria with his magic, Star Swirl the Bearded banished him to another world—the world where Gwen now lives with the human counterparts of Mike's Sodor friends. Mike wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Sierra proposes that the same magic that allows Gwen to send messages from the human world to Sodor should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Mike is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Mike tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of his friends in the same place. Cameron can still go along, however, and he and Mike soon charge into the portal. Return to Canterlot High (SBotB) Back at the school, Duncan starts to lose hope that Mike will come, when Mike and Cameron suddenly shoot out of the portal. His friends meet him in a group hug. Mike said he's got info about Mal. Later at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shoppe, the friends all catch up, with Cameron revealing Mike's new status as the Prince of Multiplication. Mike says that he have a membership. Once Mike learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Malevolent One at the pre-Battle of the Bands party being held in the school gym. Later, Mike and the Total Dramas arrived. At the band meetup, Mike bumps into Sunset Shimmer and stammers in her presence. Mal, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna arrive. Once they come in, Mike and his friends declare Mal's evil plans finished and attempt to stop him with a magic of friendship attack. Nothing happened and Evil Ryan coughs. Mal smirks. Cameron tells Mike to do the Magic of Friendship again. This allows the Malevolent One to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Evil Ryan tells Mal that he found what he was looking for or it found him. When Evil Anna admits she's forgotten what it is to Mal. Evil Ryan shouts "Magic!" to Evil Anna. Mal explains that everyone else has fallen under his spell. Evil Ryan agrees what Mal said and informs him that Mike and his friends are special. Mal agrees. Bertram asks Mal if he and two of his friends will get a chance to feed on the negative energy. Mal says he'll give them some when his plan is complete. Bertram nods while Evil Ryan is thinking of a band name for him and his friends. Mal walks off. Evil Ryan tells Bertram and Evil Anna to follow Gwen and her friends. They does so. Outside, Mike is wondering how the Magic of Friendship doesn't work on Mal. Cameron says that he must no believe in it. Evil Ryan and his friends arrived and tells Mike to find something to fight Mal's spell like a counter-spell. Cameron says that he was thinking the exact same thing. Evil Anna tells Mike that he have to write the counter-spell as a song. Mike says he knows. Evil Ryan tells Mike that Mal is not the only one and informs him that he, Bertram and Evil Anna are Equestrian sirens. Mike says that he already knows that. Bertram tells Mike that when Star Swirl banish Mal, he and his friends follow Mal. Mike agrees. Evil Anna tells Mike and his friends to play the counter-spell in a place where everyone can hear. But before Mike can retire to the library like Twilight did, Sierra poposes a slumber party at her house. Evil Ryan agrees with Sierra and go to her house. That evening, as his friends enjoy themselves around him, Mike has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Evil Anna asks Evil Ryan if he thought up a band name. Evil Ryan says that he's still thinking. Bertram is having a chat to the Dazzlings on his laptop. Aria Blaze says that they miss Bertram. Bertram says yes and informs her that Evil Ryan is still thinking of a band name. Aria hopes that its a good one. Evil Anna asks Aria if Ryan is wearing a pendant. Aria says yes. Bertram tells Sonata that Evil Anna has got tacos for him, his friends and the Dazzlings. Sonata smiles. Evil Ryan asks Adagio if she and her sisters still got their pendants. Adagio says yes. Evil Anna takes a photo of Sierra, herself and her friends with her phone. Duncan and Scott play a video game. But Duncan knocks the remote out of Scott's hands. Evil Ryan says to Duncan that's cheating. Scott and Ryan agrees with Evil Ryan. Zoey asks Mike about the counter-spell. Ryan looks at the book to see how Mike is doing. Mike says he's doing fine. Ryan asks Evil Ryan why he and his two friends are Equestrian sirens. Evil Ryan says because his friends and him have always be that way. Ryan smiles. Ryan tells Evil Ryan that he love his pendant he's wearing and reaches for Evil Ryan's pendant. Later, at night Ryan is helping Mike with the counter-spell. Gwen comes along. Ryan asks Gwen if the Dazzlings will help her. Gwen says they will and gets a drink. Ryan asks Gwen if Sunset is immune to Mal's and his friends' spell. Gwen nods. Ryan tells Gwen how Sunset feels when she's at the Fall Formal. Gwen is then startled by Maud Pie. Ryan tells Gwen that Sunset can't understand the fact that Maud is related to Pinkie Pie. Gwen giggles. Ryan tells Gwen that Mal won't get his body. Gwen nods. Ryan tells Mike good luck with the counter-spell. The next day, Ryan plays Lego Dimensions with Evil Ryan after breakfast. Mike and the band practice their counter-spell. Bertram covers his ears cause of the feedback. Mike's voice is so off-key that it makes his ears ring. And Duncan manages little transformation. Evil Anna tells Mike that he tried this already and Evil Ryan is still thinking of a band name. But Mike refuses to give in. Bertram asks Matau how's his band doing. Matau says they're doing great. But the Battle of the bands is in fifteen minuets. Ryan asks did someone say 15 minuets. Gwen says she said it. Evil Ryan suggests he and his friends should practice singing songs. But the others panic. Ryan worries if the counter-spell is not done Mal will have the upper hand. But Mike says he will make things right. Ryan chuckles and hope Sci-Ryan is here. Duncan says that they should try. At the school, Mal discusses Mike and his friends to the Cyberlings, Fracture, Airazor, Divebomb, Thunderhoof, Steeljaw, Clampdown and Underbite. The Mane Event (SBotB) Trivia *This film takes place before The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Fracture, Airazor, Divebomb, Thunderhoof, Steeljaw, Clampdown and Underbite will work for Mal. *Thomas and his friends will be good guest stars in this film. *No one will help Gwen and her friends in this film. *This film is based off of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. *Knock Out will guest star in this film. *Morro the Ghost Ninja and Princess Malucia will be bad guest stars in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna will form a band called the Cyberlings in this film. *Bertram will look like Flash Sentry in human form. * * * *This film takes place after Total Drama: Wawanakwa Boys. * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Than Ever *Battle of the bands *Bad counter spell song *Under Our Spell *Under My Spell(Sung by Mal) *Snips and Snails in da House *Tricks up my Sleeve *Welcome to the Show *Awesome as I Wanna Be *Shine Like Rainbows Scenes *Prolouge: Mal Discovers Equestrian Magic *Gwen's efforts *Enter Mal *A mesmerized school(SBotB) *Back on Sodor *Return to Canterlot High(SBotB) *The Mane Event(SBotB) *Mal's Battle of the Bands * *Jose's dirty tricks *Welcome to the Show (SBotB) * *Epilogue: The other Mike Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan